<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Money can't buy happiness... Excpet that it can. by TheVoidHuntress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209105">Money can't buy happiness... Excpet that it can.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidHuntress/pseuds/TheVoidHuntress'>TheVoidHuntress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuckony Bingo 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Money Makes the World Go Round, Political activist, Scary Billionaire!Tony, Tony shows affection through money</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidHuntress/pseuds/TheVoidHuntress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky realize just how much power Tony Stark wields in the world just through his finacial means.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuckony Bingo 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>STB Bingo: Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Money can't buy happiness... Excpet that it can.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PROMPT FROM firelightmystic on the STUCKONY discord server.</p><p>I really, really need scary!billionaire Tony Stark. A Tony with senators and congressmen in his pocket, a Tony who uses his massive wads of money to totally crush his enemies, salt the earth in his wake, and pay off the police to look the other way. The Tony who is charming, and inclined to be altruistic, but absolutely destroys anyone who crosses what belongs to him--in particular two beefy, slightly damaged but trying super soldiers.<br/>[10:58 AM] firelightmystic: Like, Steve and Bucky trust and respect Iron Man, but it's kind of horrifying the way Tony leaves thought to be untouchable or impossibly to find Hydra big wigs at their proverbial doorstep like a cat dropping off murder trophies. And they'll say something to Tony. Really they will. Just as soon as they are able to stop being incredibly horny about the whole thing</p><p>---</p><p>N3 Bingo fill - Free Space!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm?” Steve’s muffled reply from underneath his sweater sounded from behind Bucky, where the man was staring at another Hydra leader trussed up and tied on their couch, struggling to be freed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really gotta talk to Stark. This is getting… outta hand.” Steve stepped back out in a faded Stark Industries sweater, looking at the same man that Bucky was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The current Hydra Supreme? Yup.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve blinked owlishly for a moment before he frowned at the man. “Well if he’s here… we might as well take care of him.” Steve glanced at his best friend who shrugged in agreement. Together they were quick to get more information from this man, making sure they caught the cyanide tooth from his mouth before the man took it. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>If there was one thing that the two older soldiers didn’t really understand was the amount of power Tony wielded like it was an extension of his own body. Steve likened the man’s use of money to his own use of his shield or Bucky’s use of his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Tony could and did make changes for the better whenever it suited him literally by throwing money at the issue was getting to both Steve and Bucky because they didn’t get it. They both grew up when money was scarce, that they had to scrimp and save to get good cuts of meat and here was Tony just spending thousands of dollars just to make a legislation change. And the fact that Hydra leaders and operatives that they were hunting down were suddenly appearing in their shared apartment was another issue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the pair walked into the man’s living space, Tony was in the middle of a meeting. “I don’t fucking care what Matherson fucking wants. This bill needs to be passed. I’m not going to sit aside and watch our veterans get the fucking shaft for another year. NO! No, you fucking listen to me you fucking asskisser. If you don’t get this done, you’re going to find it very hard to get a damn thing done that you want to get done. I can and will prevent you from doing a damn thing in this country or any others for that matter. Are we on the same page?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony strode back and forth, seeing his favorite super soldiers standing in his doorway and held up his finger to let them know he’d be with them in just a moment. He was listening intently before he rolled his eyes and his expression hardened. “Get it fucking done Fisher! I’m not going to fucking repeat myself! Are we clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, I just remembered. Get Matherson whatever he wants so that we can pass this bill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes Mister Stark.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to repeat myself a third time or do you understand what needs to be done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No Mister Stark, I’ve got it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I don’t want to hear from you again until it’s done.” Tony hung up the call, before he turned to face the other two. “Well if it isn’t my two favorite super soldiers.” The grin was such a stark difference to what his expression had been before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that all about?” Steve asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just getting a few important bills passed. Things that’ll be good for those important to me.” Tony grinned as he moved over to the small kitchenette his apartment sported, getting himself a drink, as well as Bucky and Steve’s favorite drinks, holding them out to the pair. Bucky glanced at Steve, before they moved with Tony to sit down at the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… that’s what we wanted to talk to you about Stark…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, please. We’re all fucking anyway Buckster, so might as well call me by my first name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony… We gotta talk about the whole…. Thing. This whole thing between us, the money, the random Hydra fucks showing up in our apartment…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with it?” Tony asked as he sipped on his drink, leaning back against the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve cleared his throat. “Well… we’re not used to the idea of all the money that you spend to get things done. And it’s making us feel a little… uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shrugged. “Everyone shows affection differently. If I can’t spend money to take care of the people who matter to me, what’s the point of having all that money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve and Bucky glanced at each other with curiosity before they both sighed. “I guess. But Tony, this shit is getting out of hand. How are you even managing to get a hold of these Hydra leaders!? We’ve been trying, and leads go cold, or we can’t even get at them because of their positions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Money talks. Money gets things done.” Tony sipped slowly of his drink, watching the pair. “Are you telling me that you don’t like it?” He raised an eyebrow before he moved over to lean against Steve’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not… I mean...Tony, there’s a process…” Steve stuttered out his reply, but Bucky was quick to pick it back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Tony, we want to do this right, make sure that Hydra gets routed out permanently. Make sure SHIELD doesn’t happen again. Not that SHIELD was the problem, but the fact that Hydra grew in SHIELD was the issue.” Bucky reached over to tug Tony into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you want me to stop making your jobs easier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question caused both of them pause before Bucky gave a groan and pressed his forehead between Tony’s shoulder blades. Steve was having the same moral dilemma. They both huffed a sigh before shaking their heads. “No Tony. Just… Every time you do put a Hydra leader in our room can you at least donate to a worthwhile cause?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grinned at both of them. “Deal.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Fifteen Hydra leaders later, Tony had managed to make good changes to the country. He had the right senators in his pocket to get what he wanted. Which meant the veteran affairs in the US had taken a hard upswing. Affordable mental health, medical care, housing, all readily and well available. The next task Tony wanted to deal with was homelessness. But recently both Steve and Bucky had been arrested by the cops for protesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony arrived at the precinct, Pepper steps behind him, and his team of lawyers in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark, what can we do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to get Rogers and Barnes.” Tony glanced behind the officer, and frowned. “And could you fucking tell me why CAPTAIN AMERICA and THE WINTER SOLDIER are in the pen like some common criminals!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer on desk duty looked a little nervous as he spoke. “Be-because they are common criminals caught protesting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire room went silent. The only sound was a pen rolling off a desk to hit the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I clearly didn’t hear you right. You did not just tell me that Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes were common criminals because they were protesting. I know that those weren’t the words out of your mouth because if they were, then you’re going to lose your fucking job.” Tony’s chuckle was dark and Pepper and his team of lawyers just rolled their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh….” The officer looked around for backup but no one was going to come to his aid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony leave the man alone! He was just doing his job!” Steve called out, leaning against the bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony walked past the officer at the desk who was now running for his Lieutenant and leaned against the bars, looking up at Steve and then down at Bucky where the man was sitting on the floor watching the entire exchange. “Just doing his job and arresting you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look...I may have punched a couple Nazis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I may have encouraged him.” Bucky spoke up. “And then punched a couple more myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To which I may have encouraged him in that.” Steve shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While the thought of you both punching Nazis is doing things to my dick, this isn’t the time nor the place for that.”  Tony grinned at both before he glanced at his watch. He looked over at Pepper and his lawyers who were talking to the Lieutenant of the precinct. “I imagine we’ll have you outta here in… an hour or so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Tony… we assaulted….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nazis. You assaulted Nazis. Which last I checked… you were technically still being paid to do.” Tony chuckled softly. “So I’ll handle this, just like I handle everything else. Let me do this Steve. Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked like he was ready to argue, but Bucky just stood up and leaned against the bars next to them. “Sure Tony. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck were you protesting anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For better gay rights.” Bucky watched Tony’s face take on that look they had been seeing a lot recently. It was that look that said he was going to start throwing money at issues to make it better. And paint an even larger target on his back. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Two months to do the day that Steve and Bucky had gotten themselves arrested, there was a new bill in legislature and completed. It was to help those of non hetero orientation recieve proper medical care and proper education on their sexualities. Given that he himself was in a relationship with two other men, it looked good for press as well as his own morality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is dangerous Steve.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is Buck?” Steve sat next to Bucky, watching the conference through the spotter scope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can get him to do anything we want. Literally anything. The man has more money than sense, and if we wanted to put… say… Wilson in the whitehouse as the president, he could make it happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure Sam would be pissed about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he was just the name that came to mind. Besides I don’t think I’d wanna give him up as our therapist. He’s too good. But that’s not the point. If we told Tony we thought someone would be good as the President, he’d make it happen! We could run the country without running the country… fuck we’re already doing it.” Bucky leaned back out of the sniper scope and looked over at the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve hummed before he also pulled back from his spotter scope. “I’m not gonna lie, and I’m never telling him this, but it’s kinda hot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact that he could buy and sell anyone in the world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… I thought I was the only one that felt that way. Thought I was weird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. You’re not alone.” Steve put his eye back to the spotter scope as Bucky went back to his sniper scope. “Three shots. Three targets. Sweep, left to right.” Steve spoke softly and Bucky inhaled softly, licked his lips, before he put his index finger inside of the trigger guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready Rogers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Three shots, three targets, all eliminated as everyone started screaming and ducking for cover. Standing up, the pair ran to get out of the area, and disappear. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Given that knowledge that there could be world wide changes if they just asked for it, both Steve and Bucky were more aware and careful of what was going on around them and what they wound up getting caught for. They made sure they knew who was around them when they talked about things so that Tony didn’t over hear them complaining about something that could be fixed with liberal applications of money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet… Tony still somehow found out and kept making changes to the world with the money at his disposal. Anyone who said you can't buy happiness didn't have enough money.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One of Tony's lines is pulled from The Losers. I was watching it while I wrote this, and Max is... Scary Billionaire but not in the nice way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>